


Don’t You Love Us Anymore?

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [20]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 3x20, Arguments, Danny and Linda, Ends and Means, Episode Tag, Explanations, F/M, Jamie’s a good objective 3rd party, Love, Talking, episode fix, lindanny, more closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: He had apologized, she had too- even though she wasn’t in the wrong. But now that Sean’s big race is over, she has some things to say to her husband
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	Don’t You Love Us Anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> Another rendition of Ends And Means. This is for those who’ve asked for a fic about this, and I answers with “I’ve already got one”. First, sorry, that was a rude answer. And second, I hope you’ll like this one

“What the f*** were you thinking?! How could you do that?! How dare you leave me like that!” She sat on the bed, gripping the sheets beneath her hands. Anger was visibly rolling off her in bucketloads. 

“I didn’t leave, Linda. I just... left.”

“You made that same argument earlier, and it’s still bullshit! You left, Danny! There’s no way around it! You walked out in the middle of an argument, and stayed somewhere else for days! That’s the very definition of leaving!” Linda looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Don’t you love us anymore?” She whispered, her voice cracking. “Don’t you love me?”

“Of course I love you, baby.”

“If you loved me, you would’ve stayed.”

Danny approached the bed and sat down next to Linda. “Linda-“

She stood up, wanting to get away from him. With her back turned, she asked, “how did it feel when I was kidnapped?”

“What?” That was the last question he was expecting. 

“How did it feel when I was kidnapped?”

It took a moment and a deep sigh before he could answer. “It felt... terrible. I had no idea where you were, or how hurt you were, or even if you... I felt like I couldn’t breathe. And it almost hurt to live knowing I may never see you again.”

“Did you ever think that’s exactly how I felt when you left?” She whipped around, her face red from holding back tears. “Huh? Did you think about that?” She paused for a long while before telling him softly, “I don’t think I wanna be with you anymore.”

“What?”

She didn’t say anything as she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

He was quick to follow her, “Where are you going?”

She shrugged, “out!”

“Out where?” Danny stopped midway down the stairs, gripping the rail. 

“Simply out! You don’t give me the privilege of knowing where you’re going, then you don’t get the privilege of knowing where I’m going!” She slammed the door behind her. 

Sighing deeply, he sunk to the stairs, putting his head in his hands. He knew there’d come a day when Linda didn’t want to be with him anymore, where she didn’t want to love him. He just hoped it wouldn’t come. 

***********

“I don’t know why you stay with the him when he treats you like garbage.” Jamie shook his head as he cleaned up his kitchenette. 

“Because I know what he’s been through.” Linda responded quietly, clinking her wedding and engagement rings together. 

He looked at her quizzically. 

“You, Erin, Jack, Sean, Nicky, and even Frank and Henry don’t know what he’s been through. What he’s seen.”

“And you do?” He was quick to add, “don’t get me wrong, Linda, I’m not doubting you, I’m just... well, doubting you.”

“You guys don’t see it, but he’s scared. He puts on this act, this tough, macho, super hero act, when it’s not true. The stuff he’s seen, the sounds he’s heard... he’ll never forget that.”

Jamie knew she was talking about Fallujah, a subject hardly anybody talked about. 

“And he’s scared that all that could happen again. He’s scared that his deepest fears will come true, because they’ve been so close to becoming reality. And honestly, if I wasn’t there for him, he would’ve eaten his gun.”

“So you stay because he needs you?”

“And I need him. Danny’s gruff, but he’s a real sweetheart.”

“Why do you think he puts on that act?”

“Because of the antiquated ideas shoved down his throat while he grew up.”

“Are you going back?”

“Of course.” She shifted her weight to her other foot. “I just want to make him suffer.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? Based on what you told me, I wouldn’t exactly leave him alone.”

“He’s not sui...” Linda swallowed, then sighed. “I guess I oughta head back.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks for listening.”

“Sure.” Jamie turned to the sink, handing her a wide pot lid. “You may need this.”

“Very funny. I’ll see ya Sunday.”

“If not before.”

********* 

Linda was not surprised in the slightest when she found Danny punching the punching bag in the basement. She sat on the small love seat, waited for him to notice her. 

Danny had noticed Linda as soon as she walked in, but kept his focus on the punching bag for a few more minutes. When he finally couldn’t stand the tension any longer, he turned to grab the water he brought down. 

“What’re you doing here?” At least he had the good sense to look surprised. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen: we’re going to forget that incident ever happened. We’re gonna forget that you walked out on me. We’re going to forget that you left me with no clue as to where you were going. We’re gonna forget that you left for days! We’re going to forget that you basically lied to us, claiming you were working a hard case. We’re going to forget all that, and we’re going to put it behind us.” Linda stood, standing her full height and then some. She leaned close to his face, using her finger for emphasis. “But if you ever, ever, ever do that to me and the boys again, I am packing us and leaving. And it’ll kill me because I love you so, so, so much, but I am not going to live with somebody who thinks it’s okay to go to a completely different house during the middle of an argument!” Linda lowered her voice, “are we clear?” 

Danny nodded, “crystal clear.”

“Good.” She turned on her heel and sat back on the couch. 

He followed, taking a cautious seat next to her. “Now what?”

“I apologize for walking out like that. I just... I wanted you to feel how I felt.”

“If it’s any consolation, I felt awful. It was terrible. I thought you had finally had it with me, that you were going for good.”

“I wouldn’t leave you, Danny.” Now Linda felt guilty- she hadn’t wanted to scare him. 

“Why not? I’m leave-able material.”

“Don’t say that. You should know by now that I hold marriage in a very high regard. The only reason I can think of for me to leave you is if you were cheating with some bimbo and turned out to be a psychopathic serial killer.”

“Which will never happen.”

“So you shouldn’t be worried about me leaving.”

“I am sorry, though. Really, really sorry. It was wrong of me to do that; I just got so...” he stopped, remembering clarifiers belittled the apology. “I was stupid, and I’m truly sorry. Forgive me?”

“Of course.” Linda gave Danny a sweet kiss. “Let’s never let work come between us again.” She linked her arm with his, snuggling into his side. 

“Never.” He leaned his head on hers. He vowed he would never leave her or disrespect her like that again.


End file.
